


be a family with me

by saezuri_nohito



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incomplete, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezuri_nohito/pseuds/saezuri_nohito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if on the night when Ka Koubun had set the two of them up, the two of them did sleep (somewhat) with each other? Sinbad thought it was one of his many one night stands while Kougyoku thought it was a really lewd dream at first. Sinbad only penetrated her with his fingers, but since his fingers were coated with his semen, it actually somehow, miraculously made her pregnant? Will she use this to get married to him? Or will she go on another path instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a family with me

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't properly complete, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Because of the incompleteness there are some parts which are just bits and not fleshed out yet.
> 
> This story also diverts from canon around the time Sinbad went to visit the Kou empire.
> 
> And also, any inaccuracies with any sex acts and pregnancy possibilities was not meant and the acts themselves are not meant to be taken seriously. I just needed Kougyoku to become pregnant somehow but without full penetration.

There was something wrong. This dream was - no, that wasn’t right. She _wasn’t_ dreaming right now!

 

Kougyoku’s eyes opened to find Sindria’s king kissing her neck, his purple hair instantly recognisable even though she couldn’t see his face, both of them lying on their sides, with one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her uncomfortably close to his person.

 

But what was more alarming than that was that she could feel _something_ moving inside her.

 

Alarmed, her hand immediately went down towards her lower body and grasped his other hand - with his _fingers_ inside of her!

 

Stifling a cry in her throat, she immediately pushed him away - fortunately he didn’t seem to resist, and she found out why as she hurriedly backed away from him - he was actually asleep!

 

She looked incredulously at him. He couldn’t just be _pretending_ to be asleep, right? Slightly hesitant, but wanting to be sure before she became truly angry at him, she tried opening one of his eyes with her fingers. His pupil did show signs that he was truly asleep, and he pried her hand away, 

 

“Five more minutes guys…,” he muttered.

 

He must’ve thought she was one of his generals who came to wake him up.

 

Realisation hit her, and she quickly looked around the room. Just as she feared, this wasn’t her room - it was his! What happened last night? She hadn’t been drunk, so she couldn’t have possibly gone inside his room on her own by accident - she hadn’t known which room he had been placed in, just that it was located on the other side of the palace, far away from her own rooms.

 

But she had lost consciousness at some point, that much she remembered. It was when she was on the way to her room to sleep - but who had done it? And why? Why put her and Sinbad in such a compromising position?

 

She shook her head. This wasn’t the time to think of this! 

 

She had to return to her own rooms before someone came inside this one and found her here or saw that she wasn’t in her own room.

 

.-.-.

 

The reason why she didn’t immediately confront the Sindrian king was because she wasn’t sure if it was him who knocked her out and brought her to his room. If it was him, then why was he asleep when he did those things to her? Why didn’t he go all the way with her? She found no blood on her thighs - thank goodness for that! - and also didn’t feel the discomfort one was supposed to feel after losing one’s virginity.

 

A month passed as she decided to forget this matter and to keep it to herself. After all, he hadn’t tried to do that on purpose right? And she didn’t want to start a possible war over something she felt he had not done consciously.

 

But then she started vomiting. And her period, usually so on the dot, had not come.

 

She started feeling afraid. What was she to do? Had she waited too long and doomed herself? Will everyone still believe her if she said that it was the Sindrian king who had done this to her? 

 

But did she actually want to do that to him? She was infatuated with him, that much she knew. It would be great if he became interested in her, but not this way! Not in this way that was going to trap them both in a shotgun wedding, with a child born not on purpose.

 

The child.

 

The child was innocent. She couldn’t kill him or her just because the parents had not meant to conceive them.

 

But if she does this here, she will be looked upon even more as a low ranking princess. She had lived all her life with such treatment, but what about her child? She didn’t want to subject them to such treatment.

 

But if she left the palace…she will lose everything. Her family, at least those that have readily accepted her, the easy life she had compared to the one she would have outside as a single commoner mother.

 

But the child…the child that was so like her.

 

Unwanted. Unneeded.

 

Her mind was decided. She would have to leave the palace and vanish.

 

.-.-.

 

Sinbad had first heard of the Kou 8th imperial princess’s disappearance through the rumour mill. When he first heard of it, his first thought was, if she had not been kidnapped - there was no ransom note or demands after all, so even though a part of the public thought that might be the case, he didn’t believe it was - then why had she run off? And would she survive living outside on her own? She hadn’t taken any of her staff with her after all. 

 

These thoughts were not out of concern for her sake, just mere curiosity.

 

Until her only household member came to him personally and told him a tale that was completely off from any the public could ever come up with.

 

They gave him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was truly afraid and concerned for his princess’ wellbeing, and they gave him points for coming straight to them rather than going to the Kou princes and starting a war which the unaccompanied princess could very well get caught in her vulnerable state.

 

They tested his memories of that night - and he did do just as he said, rendering his princess unconscious as she made her way to her chambers and then carrying her to Sinbad’s room, laying her next to him.

 

They needed to review Sinbad’s memories of the night too, to make sense of what came after, since the other party, Kougyoku was clearly absent.

 

“I will watch the next memory unfold myself,” he commanded quietly.

 

If he had truly done what Koubun claimed he must have done - then it was important to keep the princess’s dignity intact. He will watch the act unfold himself.

 

.-.-.

 

So he really had-! A sense of shame started creeping over him. So what he remembered hazily from that night hadn’t been a dream after all.

 

He remembered the feel of a woman’s petite body in his arms, all soft and pliant, the taste of lightly perfumed skin and the long silky hair that tickled their skin as he paid homage to her body. The tight wet sheath he looked forward to touching further with more than just his fingers…and then it was abruptly torn away from him.

 

Then came the part where he could never make sense of until now - one of his eyes being pried open, and Ren Kougyoku looking down at him, partially scared and partially incredulous. A while later he somewhat noticed and missed the feel of the extra weight and warmth as it disappeared from his bed and the sound of the door opening and closing quietly.

 

But that hadn’t been a dream - so she must’ve been checking if he was truly asleep or not.

 

What a mess he had somewhat landed himself into. 

 

Everything would have been alright if he had just slept peacefully beside the princess and not touch her that whole night, but no, his body had reacted unconsciously to the presence of a female form in his bed and acted on it as he normally would if he was conscious.

 

The princess didn’t deserve something like this happening to her though.

 

And the child…

 

It wasn’t like this was the first one night stand that had ever happened to him. However he was usually careful and made sure that a child of his would not be brought into the world by accident. As for the other times when he had not been fully conscious, he had been fortunate enough to not have fathered any children on those nights.

 

But it seems his luck had now run out.

 

He closed his eyes and thought back to how the princess didn’t deserve such a thing to happen to her, especially in regards to the reasons why she had chosen to run away, if they were to believe Ka Koubun’s theories. Koubun had explained that he thought the princess had done so rather than reveal any of this to her family or confront him regarding the matter.

 

“The princess…she is in love with you, milord,” Koubun said quietly, repeating what he said earlier, when he explained why he had concocted his plan in the first place. “She wouldn’t want to trap you in such a marriage, nor would she want to cause a possible war because of her condition. She wishes for peace above all else.”

 

“As for her family…Kougyoku-sama is the lowest ranking Kou imperial princess due to being born out of wedlock, to a concubine outside the palace. She would not wish for her child to experience the same cold treatment that she has had to endure in the palace.”

 

“As to why she would want to keep the child in the first place…she sees the child to be like herself. Unwanted…unneeded…she would not do that to her own child.”

 

“I-,” Koubun clenched his fists. “I didn’t think it would happen this way. I thought she would have brought me along with her at least. But Kougyoku-sama…she is very kind. She probably didn’t want to make herself a burden or she thought that I wouldn’t agree with her plan to leave the palace and that I would try to stop her. I-!” He bowed facedown on the floor. “I’m begging you! Please help me find Kougyoku-sama! She cannot survive for long, or at least not very well outside the palace on her own, especially not in her current condition! Please, I beg of you…!”

 

.-.-.

 

He felt like smacking himself when the thought finally occurred to him. Why didn’t he think of it before?!

 

If he was her, he’d the exact same thing - he’d go to the one place it’d be difficult for everyone else to reach her unless they had the same abilities as her djnn did.

 

.-.-.

 

When he finally found her, she was asleep, covered in a cloak that was miraculously not wet, next to a dying fire. 

 

She had become so pale - the kind of pale that would happens to someone who chose to stay out of the sun at depths were light was needed to illuminate the way.

 

He looked at the items she had with her in the cavern. She really had been her for a while. Somehow she had managed to bring with her a filter to filter the seawater to water she could drink and other useful items. She did not leave the palace with only the clothes on her back, like her attendant had been worried she did.

 

She was asleep and she also seemed cold. He laid down and took her into his arms. He could wait until she had rested enough and woke up on her own before alerting her to his presence and why he was there.

 

.-.-.

 

For the first time in a long while, Kougyoku woke up feeling strangely warm and fully rested. But that slight happiness faded away quickly when she opened her eyes and found herself in someone’s arms.

 

Alarmed and frightened, she looked up to see the sleeping face of the last person she wanted to find her.

She needed to get out of here! She slowly tried to ease her way out of his arms, but his hold on her tightened.

 

“Himegimi-,” he whispered, making her stiffen. She didn’t dare look up at his face. “Don’t run away anymore.”

 

She began tearing up. “But I - I can’t do this to you!” she said into his chest, muffling her words. “I’ll raise the child myself -“

 

“Down here?”

 

She bristled a bit at that, but she still didn’t look up at him. How irresponsible did he think she was? “Of course not! I was only going to stay down here until the uproar over my disappearance died down, then I was going to settle somewhere far away -“

 

“You don’t want me in our child’s life that much, Kougyoku?” he asked quietly, raising her chin so she’d look at him.

 

“N-no! That’s not it! I’m just not-!,” she looked away from him again. “You don’t want me,” she whispered, dejection in her voice.

 

He suddenly pushed her on her back, bent down and…sniffed her neck? “I remember that night vaguely you know,” he whispered. “I remember tasting your skin…it must have been right here, you still smell like you do in my memories.”

 

“Sinbad-sama, please don’t-!” Kougyoku stretched out her hands to push him away, but he caught one hand and brought it near his eye. “I remember you opening my eye, and looking frightened but also incredulous. When I remembered that, I thought, what a weird dream that was. Why would the imperial princess look at me that way? But it didn’t turn out to be a dream after all.”

 

He pulled her up so that they were both sitting upright and looking at each other levelly. “Kougyoku, it was my fault for doing that to you in my sleep. Please let me take responsibility for it.”

 

“But-!”

 

“Think about the child. Wouldn’t you like for him or her to have a father? For them to grow up living a relatively easy life?”

 

She remained silent, biting her lip.

 

“Do you hate the thought of raising a child with me that much?

 

“N-no! That’s not it!” she repeated.

 

“You said that earlier too. That you’re just not…what are younot, himegimi?”

 

“…I’m not… who you have in mind for a queen, or a wife…”

 

“That’s where you’re mistaken, Kougyoku.”

 

She looked up at him at that. He smiled. “There’s that look.”

 

“What did you mean by that, Sinbad-sama…?”

 

“Himegimi, you are a princess. Not just any princess, but one who wields her own djnn. You would be an excellent addition to any military force. You’re also of Kou royalty. Marriage with you will ensure that there is peace between the Kou empire and Sindria. But more important than any of that-”

 

He took her hands in his, all while holding her gaze. “You’re in love with me.”

 

Instantly a blush formed on her face, a shade brighter than even her hair. She looked away from him. “I-I’m not! If I was, why would I run away from you like this-!”

 

He turned her face back to look at him. “It’s because you love me that you run.” He rubbed her wrist with his hand. “You can lie, but the rest of your body won’t do so so easily. Your pulse is racing.”

 

“That’s because I’m angr-,” but he cut off her words with a kiss.

 

Did they kiss that night? If they did, then there must be something wrong with him to not remember the taste of her lips. And if they didn’t…then at least his unconscious form allowed for him to have something of hers first while he was fully aware.

 

At first she stiffened, but then she relaxed and melted into the kiss, making him feel relieved.

 

“You didn’t try to run away from that one,” he whispered against her lips. She couldn’t say anything to deny that, so she just bit her lip.

 

“You love me,” he repeated. “ You don’t want my kingdom, you don’t want my riches…it’s just me you want, isn’t it, Kougyoku?”

 

She didn’t say yes, or nod in agreement, but he could feel her pulse racing faster and faster. “That’s a quality I want my queen, my wife to have. I want a woman who will not treat me only as a king, but as a husband on equal grounds with her. I may have my kingdom, my generals, I do see them as my family…but I also want my own proper family again Kougyoku. Will you let me have that again? Will you start a family with me?”

 

“…You don’t play fair, Sinbad-sama,” she whispered. Her hands that were still held in his clenched. “…yes.”

 

He kissed her again. This one was more sure rather than exploring unlike the first one, as he kissed her lazily and languidly. “Thank you Kougyoku.”

 

.-.-.

 

“You will not have to worry about something like that in Sindria,” he told her confidently after she confessed that she was afraid about how his people would think about his king bringing in a lady who’d become pregnant with his child but had chosen to run away with it rather than go straight to him about it. “I will personally make sure of it.”

 

.-.-.

 

“You shouldn’t have had to resort to doing something like this,” Kouen said gently. He had personally come over to visit Sindria when the messenger Sinbad sent to the Kou empire told him that his missing sister had been found. “It’s alright, Kougyoku.”

 

.-.-.

 

“B-but I’m already pregnant!” Kougyoku protested on their wedding night.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want me to touch you?”

 

“That’s not what I meant-! The baby…”

 

“They baby will be fine. It’s still safe at this point. Trust me,” he reassured her.

 

.-.-.

 

Sinbad felt humbled when he cleaned the blood off Kougyoku’s thighs. He may have been a womaniser, but he drew the line at sleeping with a virgin. He didn’t feel that it was right for a woman’s first time to be the result of a one night stand.

 

And yet here he was married to a woman who did not intend to have any other men in her bed except for him. 

 

.-.-.

 

Sinbad did not love Kougyoku back the way she loved him yet. True, he loved the idea of raising a family with her, loved the thought of her as the mother of his children. Sure, he loved how perfect she was as his Queen and wife and even if the incident had not happened he probably would have seriously considered offering marriage to her.

 

But he didn’t love her that way yet. 

 

.-.-.

 

“If it comes down to me or the baby…please save the baby. Please…for Sinbad’s sake.”

 

.-.-.

 

“Yamu told me what you told her before the birth.”

 

“I meant what I said before. I didn’t marry you just for our daughter. I want you as my queen, as my wife. So please…don’t say something like that again. Alright, Kougyoku?”

 

.-.-.

 

Although the Sindrian princess took after her father’s looks more, it was her mother she was more amazed by.

 

“Mama really loves me right?”

 

“Of course she does!”

 

“Mama even chose me over being a princess, right?” The thought seemed to be one the young princess could scarcely fathom.

 

“Your mama was ready to lose everything just so she could have you.”

 

Her eyes sparkled with awe. “Mama’s amazing!”

 

His eyes softened. “Yes she is.” Then he mock pouted. “What about papa?”

 

“Papa’s amazing too! Papa found mama in the ocean and brought her back!”

 

Just then Kougyoku entered the room. “Mama!!” Houseki shrieked excitedly, jumping out of her her papa’s arms and running into her mama’s outstretched ones.

 

Kougyoku lifted her young daughter easily, peppering her face with kisses, making her giggle profusely. “What were you talking about with Papa, my little jewel?”

 

“It’s a secret!” she stage-whispered.

 

Kougyoku pulled a face. “You two are keeping a secret from mama? Really?” Houseki nodded seriously. “Well, what if mama were to - tickle it out of you?”

 

And began tickling her daughter mercilessly, making her giggle even more.

 

“Papa!! Help!!” Houseki managed to plead between giggles.

Sinbad lifted both Kougyoku in his arms, making her gasp and halt her tickling their daughter, hugging her tightly as she had still been holding her up when her husband decided to lift them both up.

 

“Sinbad-“ Kougyoku started to say but he interrupted her sentence with a kiss.

 

It didn’t matter how many times they’ve kissed, Kougyoku still blushed after each one. This one was no different.

 

“No fair, Sinbad,” she pouted.

 

“Papa and Mama are kissing!!” Houseki tattled loudly as she peeked behind outstretched fingers.

 

“And papa is gonna kiss mama some more ~,” Sinbad sing songed.

 

“Ahh!! Put me down first!!” Houseki protested.

 

Sinbad kneeled down, laughing all the way and Houseki squirmed out of her mama’s arms and bolted out of the door, shrieking down the corridor to terrorise someone else.

 

“We should go after her,” Kougyoku said, as she made to get down from his hold.

 

Sinbad made his way towards the door but rather than setting her down, he locked it, surprising and confusing her. “Sinbad?”

 

He turned and made his way toward their bed. “I meant what I said about kissing you more,” he said as he laid her down on the bed before he kissed her again. “What do you say? Shall we make a sibling for Houseki?”

 

Kougyoku’s usual blush after a kiss intensified. “W-what?! Right now?! B-but it’s broad daylight and-!”

 

“That never stopped us before,” he quipped, nipping her neck.

 

“Sinbad-!” she protested, albeit weakly.

 

“Houseki’s totally in love with you. I’m getting jealous,” he complained. “We need one more who’s amazed by me more.”

 

.-.-.

 

To be continued and completed one day…?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I only write forced to marry stories for these two? -_-'


End file.
